dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Explosive Wave
Directory: Techniques → Defensive Techniques → Energy shields Explosive Wave (衝撃波) is a technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. |inventor = Many Fighters|user = Kami Grandpa GohanDragon Ball: Origins, 2008 Goku''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series Vegeta Gohan Trunks/Future Trunks Great Ape Bardock Great Ape Fasha NappaDragon Ball: Xenoverse, '''GT Pack 1 DLC/Great Ape Nappa King Vegeta TarbleDragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 Jeice Captain Ginyu Orlen Frieza King Cold Turles Lord Slug Salza Android 16 Cell Cell Jr. Broly Hatchiyack Bio-Broly Gogeta/Future Gogeta Vegito Super Buu Hirudegarn BeerusDragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, 2011 Champa Pan Baby Nuova Shenron Syn Shenron Future WarriorDragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Future Warrior 2Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016'|class = Energy Shield|color = & or & or & or & or & or & |similar = 'Kiai Android Barrier Dimensional Barrier Evil Barrier Power Guard Heat Armor Maiden's Burst Revenge Blast Spirit Shot Wizard Barrier}} Overview King Vegeta is seen using it in one of Vegeta's flashbacks while on an unnamed planet with his elite (he also uses this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3), which was powerful enough to not only destroy the planet he and his elites were on, but also obliterate two neighboring planets. His son Vegeta uses it as a child against Saibamen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. As an adult, Vegeta uses it after being enraged over Goku's ability to match him during their battle on Earth, while being attacked by Warrior-type Namekians from Tsuno's village on Namek, and during the battle against Kid Buu. Kami uses it against Garlic Jr. in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, and at the beginning of the Garlic Jr. Saga. While looking for the Androids in his timeline, Cell uses an Explosive Wave against civilians.9 Goku uses an Explosive Wave to destroy the Medas in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, and to break free from some ice while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.10 Broly uses the attack several times during his battle against the Z Fighters on New Planet Vegeta. Gohan uses it to free himself from Spice's hair tangle trap. He later uses an Explosive Wave against the Cell Juniors, blowing them away as a show of his new-found Super Saiyan 2 power. He later uses one against Perfect Cell in the Cell Games as well. As an adult, Gohan uses this attack to repel Majin Soldiers on the level above Babidi's lair in Babidi's spaceship. While fighting Majin Vegeta in a cave, Goku uses an Explosive Wave to defend himself from being rammed into a spike by Vegeta. Bio-Broly uses an Explosive Wave to destroy his container when released by Lord Jaguar's scientists.11 Super Buuperforms an Explosive Wave during his battle against SuperVegito.12 Goku uses an Explosive Wave to break out of his containment machine on M-2, and Pan later uses one while on M-2 as well.13As an infant, Baby uses an Explosive Wave technique called Revenge Blast when he awakens on M-2, and during his encounter with Goku, Trunks and Pan on Pital. Goku uses the technique again during his battle against Gohan and Goten while the two were infected by Baby. Trunks uses an Explosive Wave against Omega Shenron in order to buy Goku and Vegeta time to perform the Fusion Dance. Appearances in games Both the Explosive Wave and its variation the Super Explosive Wave appear in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. The Explosive Wave is a common Blast 1 technique, and is more defensive than offensive (it causes minor damage and knocks the opponent back). It can cancel certain moves, like Ki Blasts. Beerus is able to use this technique in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Grandpa Gohan uses the Explosive Wave technique in Dragon Ball: Origins. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, King Piccolo and other bosses often use this after super attacks. In Dragon Ball Online, this technique is called '''Searing Crane. It is a physical attack of the Crane Hermit skill tree. The user charges ki within their body while levitating off the ground, and then outlets the Explosive Wave that deals damage to enemies within the attack's radius. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it appears as a common Evasive Skill used by several fighters. It also appears as GT Nappa's Evasive Skill in the GT Pack 1 DLC. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 05: "Attack of the Saiyans". In J-Stars Victory Vs, the Explosive Wave appears as one of Vegeta's special attacks. However, the Japanese name of the attack is mixed up with the Exploding Wave (爆発波, lit. Explosion Wave). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as a common Evasive Skill used by several fighters. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by purchasing it from the Skill Shop for 15,000 Zeni after completing the main story (normal ending). There is also a more powerful Super Skills variation called Mighty Explosive Wave and two other variations called Ki Explosion (an Super Skill) and Super Ki Explosion (an Ultimate Skill) which can be prolonged by using more ki.8 Variations * Break Strike - A version that sends opponents flying upwards. * Mighty Explosive Wave - A slightly stronger variation (though not as powerful as Super Explosive Wave) that creates an explosion in the user's vicinity. * Ki Explosion - A variation where the user lets their ki explode and assault the area around them and can use more ki to prolong the attack. ** Super Ki Explosion - A more powerful version of Ki Explosion. * Infinity Explosion - A chargeable version used by Mira. * Super Explosive Wave – A stronger variation most often used as an offensive technique. Gallery GTGokuEW.png|Explosive Wave Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Defensive Techniques Category:Explosive techniques